divinitycraftfandomcom-20200216-history
The Eighth Senate Meeting
Introduction The Eighth Senate Meeting, also known as The Meeting of the 11th of March or RedVoltage__'s Meeting, was an event which took place in Respublica. The event was a meeting called by Consul RedVoltage__, who did not reveal his motives for calling the meeting until the day of the meeting. Once the meeting began, numerous items were discussed from the agenda, however the third and final item discussed the nature of the Dux position. Upon broaching this topic the Dux was challenged by the Senate to release his powers unto Consul RedVoltage__ and step down as leader. The debate that followed turned a majority of Senators against their initial plans to revoke the Dux of his powers, but Consul RedVoltage__ remained undeterred and eventually led the rebel faction of Argutus in the Second Respublican Civil War. History The Eighth Senate Meeting, also known as The Meeting of 11th of March or RedVoltage__’s Meeting, was one of many government assemblies held in Respublica. These assemblies functioned as the main method Respublica used to create new laws which faction members were expected to follow. Although there had been many different Respublican governments throughout history, the infamous “Eighth Senate Meeting” abided by the Rossarum procedure, which was explained in the Codex Rossarum, the constitution of Respublica at the time. Simply put, a Senate Meeting is called by a member of the Senate (the official legislative body of Respublica). The Senator calling the meeting typically names his reasons for calling for a Senate Meeting and offers a possible date of convening. Since a meeting is only legitimate if the Dux, the leader of the faction, is present to potentially offer a veto (which could be overruled by a unanimous vote from among the present Senate members), the meeting date usually was chosen based on when both the Dux and the Senator calling the meeting could attend. According to the Codex Rossarum, attendance was not required – though it was expected that if nothing was impeding a Senator from attending, they would. A one-day minimum grace period was required, however, between the day the Senator called for a meeting and the day the meeting was to take place. On all matters other than bestowing imperium on a citizen, a proposed legislation could pass simply with a majority vote cast by the present Senators. The significance, and unique nature, of the Eighth Senate Meeting lies in its role as a major leading event to the Second Respublican Civil War. The Senator that called the Eighth Senate Meeting was Consul RedVoltage__. RedVoltage did not give any indication as to what the Senate Meeting would be about and, despite sensing this unusual deviation from tradition as a possible sign of trouble, Dux geko96 gave the Consul a possible date for the meeting. After the 11th of March was informally agreed upon by all who could attend, the Dux named three legislative proposals of his own which could also be discussed at that meeting. After these proposals were also informally acknowledged as legitimate points of discussion for the Senate Meeting, the Senate and Dux agreed to meet on the 11th of March to discuss the three proposals of the Dux and the secret proposal of the Consul. The Debate At the meeting, two of the three proposals were discussed first – with the last proposal made by the Dux coinciding with the major focus of the secret proposal of the Consul. The first two proposals were administrative and not divisive; subsequently, those proposals passed without great dispute. The Eighth Senate Meeting earned its reputation of infamy due to the third proposal. This proposal, made by the Dux, was a question regarding the limits of the Dux position and whether it was possible to remove the Dux from power, and, if so, how. This third proposal pointed to the vague nature of the Codex regarding the Dux position and sought to clarify it in case of future need. Unfortunately, the secret proposal of the Consul was an outright request to the Senate to vote on removing all power from the Dux position and replacing the Dux with Consul RedVoltage__. After hearing this request made by RedVoltage__, the Dux was flabbergasted and initially refused to even acknowledge the proposal – provoking most Senators to leave slightly disillusioned. However, after immediately coming to his senses, the Dux called back the Consul and began to defend himself in order to preserve his position and the Republic. In this defense, the Dux requested those who wished for him to be removed to make themselves known and, further, to let their specific grievances be known so that a proper discussion could unfold on the issues that provoked such a radical request from the Consul. Although the Consul was hesitant to release the names of those who wanted to remove the Dux from power, he eventually agreed in hopes that this would calm the Dux and convince him to abdicate – consequently, the only present Senators at this time were two supporters of the Consul and the Consul. What followed was a relatively intense defense that successfully demonstrated the flaws, inaccuracies, inconsistencies, and general falsehoods which made up the movement to remove the Dux by a Senate majority. As a result of this, the momentum which had brought this request forward immediately died as a supporter for the Consul changed sides, another supporter abstained, and yet another senator, Praetor Sazay, joined the meeting to declare his support for the Dux; furthermore, Censor wittypotato witnessed the entire proceedings and added his voice to those against demoting the leader (though this was merely symbolic since Censors were not part of the Senate and have no right to vote on Senate matters). After seeing his support dissolve in front of him, the Consul simply fell back on the notion he was speaking for the people and, upon seeing their apparent disinterest or opposition against this idea, also abstained from voting on his own proposal – further killing the proposal (the final vote being: two against, two abstained, and none in favour). Despite having successfully blocked the proposal, the Dux did not dismiss the idea altogether and argued that either more limitations on his power or a codification of how to dismiss the Dux from office should be included as an amendment. However, this idea was casually ignored by the Consul and some of his ex-supporters leaving the matter undecided. The Eighth Senate Meeting officially ended having concluded and passed only those two initial administrative proposals made at the beginning of its session. Consequences To be added...Category:History Category:Fourth Era